The 13th Doctor
by spirk-is-real
Summary: The 13th Doctor explores time and space with new companions, a new body and the whole of time and space at her finger tips.(Rated T because mild cussing)
1. Chapter: 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who BBC does.  
Hope you like it is my first fanfic, also I did an update, I no longer will have the master…. Yet!**

I had just regenerated the new doctor 13/15, lets just stick with 13 anyway. I looked around, there is something I am forgetting, what is it. Anyway what do I now look like, I stepped in front of a mirror I put on the TARDIS for regeneration purpose.

"Wow," I thought out loud "This is a first. Ahh my voice," I grabbed my throat I was, at least it looked like a 12 year old girl, definitely a girl, with dirty blonde hair that was in a pixie cut.

"I'm not ginger! I wanted to be Ginger," My last self was tall and had bigger clothes so I am swimming in clothes. I left to change into something different. I came back in clothes that fit me, jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey jacket, and a bowtie. I stepped in front of a mirror and saw the bowtie wasn't working,

"Bowties aren't cool," I say aloud, betraying my eleventh self. I pull off the bowtie and make the ends of my jacket stand up. Why did I have these clothes? Who knows. I flip levers and I am gone.

I rematerialize. I snapped my fingers and the doors opened. I walk outside and snapped my fingers again. The TARDIS doors closed. I looked around. I saw tons of tall buildings, and cars and people. I went and sniffed the air.

"Earth….," I went up to a building and licked the outside.

"2015, no…. 2016," I looked around and sniffed the air again.

"February 16, Birchgrove, Swansea," I say out loud. I start walking. I look over at my TARDIS,

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask her, the door opens and I see my Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey detector laying on the console.

"Oh, you want me to investigate." I heard a ping sound, coming from the TARDIS.

"Well, can't really do that looking like a twelve-year-old!" I yell at her. A Piece of Paper materialized on the TARDIS,

"You can't do that!" I yell at her. She does it again. I go and pick up the pieces of paper. The first one read:

 _You are a junior detective for the JDL (Junior Detective League) and you are supposed to be looking for the JD license, but you have to use the clues given to you to find the 'award'. I have made a website for the JDL but it has a perception filter when you get to the sign-up page, use your physic paper, here is the website link, .com._

The second Paper read:

 _Yes I can do this I just choose not to._

"Fine whatever," I reply and grab the Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey detector and left the TARDIS. 

Emma Kensington's Point of View

Great, everybody is making a fuss over my 13th birthday, god. I might be turning 13 but is it a big deal. I was outside in my, what I like to call, forest, but the area of it wasn't big. I was up in my favorite oak tree, looking out onto my property, in Birchgrove, Swansea.

"Emma!" I heard my Mom's Shrill voice. Great.

"Coming," I yell back. Great. I shove my foot angrily into the loop made from rope, and start to lower myself onto the ground. As I am on the way down I notice a girl my age walking towards this street, with a weird device in her hand. Once I am down I start running towards the house. It was after all a bit away from here.


	2. Chapter: 2

Chapter: 2

"Happy Birthday too you, Happy Birthday too you, Happy birthday dear Emma, Happy Birthday too you," I heard my family sing in union. I blew out the 13 candles, and made a wish, 'please someone get me out of her'.

"Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock," We heard at our door after fi blew out my candles. My Dad got up and went to the door, and opened it.

"Hello, I am looking for clues to get my Junior Detective badge," I heard the girl say, "Code name: The Doctor," She finished. She held up a license shaped paper that read:

 _The Doctor_

 _Junior Detective_

 _Not Licensed_

 _[Picture of the Girl]_

 _Since 4/23/11_

She showed it around then looked at it.

"That date? Really," She asks no one in particular, she looks up and notices that everyone is looking at her weirdly.

"Sorry, I am just surprised that it's almost been five years," She continues. Everyone is silent.

"Ok, " _Doctor_ "," My dad breaks the silence, "Are you one of Emma's friends?" He asks.

"Yes,' The Doctor answers before I can say anything, "Actually I would like to talk to her before I continue with my clue finding," she finishes. She looks over at me, and I get up and go outside, maybe my wish will come true. She starts walking,

"So…., What do you want?" I ask.

"Well, you are living with an alien, what were you guys doing there?" The Doctor asks.

"I'm turning 13, it's my birthday," I reply, "Wait, you just said I'm living with an alien?" I ask.

"Yes," She replies.

"No…. I'm not they don't exist," I comeback.

"Yes they do," She replies.

"Prove it," I say. She looks at me and smiles, and starts to run.

The Doctor's point of View

I look behind me and notice that Emma was following, I was going to prove to her that aliens exist.

We finally got to the TARDIS and I get out my key, I go to put it into the lock right in front of my hand, but realize I am smaller now. I snap my fingers and the TARDIS opens up. I let Emma in and she looks like she's going to die.

"It's called the TARDIS, T-A-R-D-I-S, TARDIS. It stands for time and relevant dimensions in space," I say the usual speech. She looks around then walks outside again, to walk around the TARDIS and comes back inside.

"It's- It's….. big-bigger on the inside," She says astounded.

"Yes, it's my ship," The TARDIS groans,

"Fine, what do you want to be called?" I ask her, "A box?" I finish. She moans again.

"Fine ship it is," I yell back.


	3. Chapter: 3

Chapter 3

"So how does this prove you alien? It's just a parlor trick, that's a telly screen over there!" Emma said while pointing to the other side if the TARDIS control panel.

"What? Parlor Trick?" The TARDIS groans at Emma, "Who do you know that has telly that huge?" I reply.

"Well I don't know….. maybe _you_ ," She emphasizes the 'you'. I give an agitated look, then I walk around the control room.

"See, not a telly screen," I tell her.

"Ok," Emma says with shock.

"Hold on, you said 'It stands for Time and Relevant Dimensions In Space.' What is that supposed to mean?" Emma asks.

"Well I can travel in time and space, and when the Time Lords existed out of the end of the universe, relevant dimensions." I finished.

"How do you know the difference between relevant and irrelevant dimensions?" Emma asks.

"I tell you, I can travel in time and space, and all your worried about is how do the Time Lords tell the difference between irrelevant and relevant dimensions. How British!" I exclaim.

"So you can travel in time?" Emma asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"How does that work?" Emma asks again.

"It's complicated," I reply.

"If it's true that it travels in time, we should have all day, explain," Emma persisted.

"No, it's complicated," I repeat. She puts her hand over a button, what does that one do? Turn the safe guards off? No…. Send us into the never space, no….. I can't remember.

"I will push this button if you don't explain, and if it wrecks your TARDIS you said 'when the Time Lords existed' I'm gonna take it that they're gone and now no one would be able to fix your _TARDIS_ ," Well this was a first. The TARDIS groans. Ok, so not good button.

"Well, there is this thing called the time vortex, it… connects to every time and place that ever existed and these TARDIS' can travel in them," I replied.

"Ok, thank you, I know that isn't the full explanation though," She replies and removes her hand.

Emma Kensington's Point of View

I saw 'the Doctor's' face fall once I said thank you, I probably shouldn't have talked about his race or the Time Lords, since they might not be his race, but seriously I wanted to know.

"So _Doctor_ what do I call you?" I asked her.

"The Doctor or Doctor, please," She replied.

"But what's your name," I probe.

"The Doctor," She replies.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because," She replies.

"Since this is a time machine, can you take me to…. July 16th 1969?" I asked.

"Uh, what country?" She asks. She starts moving around the center panels, clicking buttons and reading monitors.

"America, of course, that's where it all happened," I say like it was a stupid question.

"What state?" She asks after a minute or so.

"Florida,"

"No, actually I can't go to that time now that I think of it," She replies sidetracked.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Complicated, I died their two, no three times, created a paradox and…. Another dimension where, yeah never mind, and an alien species I forget what they did….," She replies while working.

"Three times?" I ask.

"I told you, complicated," She finished.

"Well could I meet… The first Martian pioneers?" I ask again.

"Uh, no, I would create a paradox and end up getting killed," She replies.

"Is there any place you can go?" I ask.

"Yeah, entire space," She says.

"Any place on Earth?" I ask.

"Lots of places," She replies. She walks around the room.

"Hold onto this," She points to a railing. I grab on. She flips some switches and the TARDIS starts to move.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave comments and constructive criticism, I take ideas for the plot, you will get credit for the idea in my author notes. This will not end quickly, I will want this to go beyond 100 chapters, every 24 chapters will be like a season. At the end of every 'season' I will wait a month to introduce a new 'season'. Yes the doctor will eventually regenerate. Lastly, would anyone dislike it if I write in third person? Please leave thoughts on the new 'season' rule.**


	4. Chapter: 4

Chapter: 4

The TARDIS shook and span, the Doctor let the TARDIS do its thing. The Doctor was smiling, and Emma could kill her right now, she would be tossed over the railing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed. It infuriated her even more to see that the Doctor's smile widened. The TARDIS suddenly jerked straight to the other side making Emma drop and slide to the TARDIS control panel. She grabbed for dear life.

"Oi," The Doctor yelled, "Stop it, if she dies I will leave you and start using a vortex manipulator!" She finished.

"IF I DIE?" I ask/yell, "HAS THAT HAPPENED BEFORE?" I finish.

"NO! BUT THE TARDIS HAS HATED PEOPLE BEFORE SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN!" She replies. The TARDIS stops shaking so hard but it is still in flight.

Once we stopped the Doctor said;

"Let's go…. Allons-y…. Geronimo….. hmm, I need a word like that," She says.

"Auf geht es!" She continued after a minute.

"What does Allons-y mean? And what does Auf geht es mean?" Emma asked.

"They both mean 'Let's go' Allons-y is French and Auf geht es is German," The Doctor replies.

"Ssooo….. Auf geht es!" She finishes and opens the door; I saw space.

"We're in space. Space actual space," She says.

"Wait how are we breathing?" She asked.

"Extended air shell around the TARDIS," The Doctor replies.

"Jump out there," The Doctor commanded.

"Are you crazy?" Emma replies.

"That's a question up for debate," The Doctor says "Some people would debate that I'm insane," She finishes.

"Fine, if I die I want you to go to jail. Wait, what about pressure there isn't any pressure in space?" She asks.

"There is and extend pressure field too," She replies, "Jump," She finishes. Emma jumps, but once she hits the zero gravity she slows down. The Doctor Grabs her ankle,

"Grab onto the top of the TARDIS," The Doctor commands.

"Ok," She says while getting onto the TARDIS. The TARDIS groans,

"Oh, shut up," The Doctor yells at her. The Doctor let's go of her ankle, and jumps out of her TARDIS. But before she gets too far she grabs the side and pulls herself to the top, and sits down next to Emma.

"So what do you think?" The Doctor asks.

"It's a bit… real," She looks at the Doctor "You know, most of the humans think that we're alone and space is unreachable but coming here is so… real like, I knew it was real but I never pictured being there, not in my time at least. It's just so real. You know what I mean?" She finishes.

"I guess. Yes but no. Yes, I see what mean but I don't fully understand. But no, travelling space and time is so normal for the Time Lords. We basically grew up in the Time Vortex, so we, as the Time Lords don't go through that sensation or situation, this is like our version of cars. Once we're old enough to take the driver's test we take it and travel the stars," She said.

"Let me guess, you failed yours?" Emma said jokingly.

"Yeah, I failed," She replied seriously.

"You actually failed, I was making a joke about your driving, not actually meaning it," Emma replies.

"Yeah, I did, also my driving is terrible because the TARDIS is meant to be piloted by six people, so," The Doctor replies.

"Anyway, so how do you fly it without five other people?" Emma asks.

"The TARDIS helps," She replies.

"How?"

"She makes sure I don't get myself killed," The Doctor replies.

"Is she a living creature?"

"Well sort of, TARDIS' are grown, not built," The Doctor replies.

"What?" Emma asks.

"TARDIS' are grown, not built," The Doctor repeats.


	5. Chapter: 5

Chapter: 5

"How is wood grown?" Emma asks. The TARDIS jolts.

"Well the TARDIS isn't wooden, it's just disguised that way. It changes shape fit its surroundings," The Doctor replies.

"Oh," She says. "Then shouldn't it look like a space ship?" Emma asks.

"The Chameleon Circuit, it is what disguises the ship, broke back when I was about a hundred two hundred years old," The Doctor says.

"How old are you now?" Emma asks surprised.

"About three thousand, I lost track about when I was in my two thousands,"

"Ok," Emma says. They sit there quietly.

"So, do all aliens have the ability to time travel?" Emma asks after awhile.

"Some do, eventually you guys, the humans, will time travel," The Doctor replies.

"So do you guys, the Time Lords, go through time and save people? Like the Titanic?" She asks.

"We can't, most disasters like the Titanic, are fixed points in time, and us the Time Lords can create a paradox if we interfere," The Doctor states.

"So you haven't been to big points in time? How is that fun?"

"Well I've been there," The Doctor says sorta guiltily.

"I thought Time Lords weren't allowed to interfere?" She asks rhetorically.

"I'm terrible at that, I've been to; The Titanic. World War l and ll multiple times. The 1969 Moon Landing. The first colony of Mars. The Aztecs. I met Agatha Christie right before she went missing, actually figured out how she went missing. It had to do with a unicorn a wasp and a few lies," The Doctor said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, its all a bit Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey,"

"What?" Emma repeats.

"Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey," The Doctor says again.

"So how would you like to meet…. Shakespeare?" The Doctor asks her.

"Neil Armstrong?" Emma asks.

"Sure, but first call me… John Smith won't work anymore so call me Jane, Joan, just stick with Johann," The Doctor finally says.

"Why? _Johann_ ," Emma says.

"Well the Doctor owes Neil Armstrong a trip to Mars and over a five hundred dollars, I do not," 'Johann' says.

"How the hell did that happen?" Emma asks.

"I won a chess bet on the moon, I was on the moon when Neil came. He saw me and I told him that I was a Russian Cosmonaut. He didn't believe me and told me to take him to my ship, so I did. I explained to him what the TARDIS could do. This all happened when the footage slipped during the moon landing and you see static, but there will be a video of silence ordering their death sentence. But anyway, I told him not to tell mission control. He goes, 'I will make you a deal if you can beat me in a game of chess I won't tell mission control but you will owe me five hundred dollars and a trip to Mars, If you lose I tell mission control', I won but now owe him that," The Doctor explains.

"Ok," Emma says, "So how do I get down?"

"Like this," The Doctor Jumps off of the TARDIS and grabs the side of the TARDIS and his movement stops, He sits there for a bit, then helps Emma down. She goes inside the TARDIS. The Doctor closes the doors and looks out at the blue and red cluster of dust in space, known to humans and as a Nebulas. It was beautiful. I grab onto the door and open it, to find Emma missing. Damn it!


	6. Chapter: 6

Chapter: 6

 **Yeah I am now sticking to the schedule! Anyway I took the Master part out because I didn't think it was flowing well and I was told that it wasn't working. I give the credit to one friend who will currently stay anonymous.**

The Doctor looked around, Emma had decided to run away, inside the TARDIS. She was irritated, only one other companion did this before; Clara. He continued looking.

Emma looked around, she was in a kitchen. _Pizza, that would nice to find._ She thought as she opened the door to the fridge. She found, once she opened the door, nothing but a nice juicy slice of pizza.

"Weird," She said as she shut the door, thought about Sprite, her favorite drink. She opened the door again and saw nothing but a tall glass of Sprite. She thought about The Doctor. _What did I know about her?_ Asked Emma to herself. She thought about a table, but nothing appeared. _I guess I am going to have to find a dining room._ She thought to herself. She walked out of the room, to find that she walked directly into a dining room. She sat down on a chair. _Pen and paper._ She thought. The pen and paper appeared. She picked up the pen and started writing;

 _What I know about the Doctor:_

 _She is alien._

 _She might not be a she._

 _She owns a blue box that is her ship called the TARDIS._

 _The TARDIS doesn't like me._

 _The TARDIS can travel in Time and Space, but not everywhere._

 _She can't go to the 1969 Space launch_

 _The Titanic_

 _World War I_

 _World War II_

 _The Time that Agatha Christine disappeared_

 _The first colony of Mars_

 _The Aztecs_

 _Technically ay big points in time_

 _She is over 3000 years old._

 _I'm am not the first to travel with her._

 _She is the last of her kind._

 _Has a difficult relationship with the TARDIS._

 _I don't think I can trust her._

 _Possibly hunts aliens._

 _Technically abducted me._

 _What I know about the TARDIS_

 _It's telepathic._

 _Can rearrange everything when it wants._

 _Can make things appear when it wants._

 _It's Chameleon Circuit isn't working so it can't disguise itself._

 _It's outside is permanently stuck as a 1950's Policebox._

 _So far it has a(n):_

 _Kitchen_

 _Dining room_

 _Doctor's office_

 _Bedroom_

 _Museum_

 _Rollercoaster_

 _Game room_

 _Restroom_

 _Another bedroom_

 _Computer Room_

' _Amy and Rory's Room'_

' _Rose's Room'_

' _Martha's room'_

' _Donna's Room'_

' _Clara's Room'_

' _Dangerous things I took from U.N.I.T. and Torchwood'_

 _Library_

 _A room that has a video play of an old man with white hair a black jacket, going around a mansion. He would open doors and occasionally run from a creature. It was under moth eaten cloths and flies flying around it._

 _A movie theater_

 _A room with a bed and a picture of a woman with brown hair and kid-ish face._

 _A room with a video of different women laughing with different men. A man in leather and slightly large ears. A man with spikey hair and a trench coat. A man with a bowtie and floppy hair. And a man and the woman in the painting with the old man. And then The Doctor and me on the TARDIS._

 _A room of screechy sounding music, possibly in his own language._

 _Swimming Pool_

 _When it travels it does it very crazily._

Emma looked at her lists, they were long. She got up with the piece of paper. She left the room, walked down the hallway to find a new room.

 _Once I look around in here I will add this room to the list._

She got to the door and it read 'Emma's Room'. She pushed the door open and found that it had a bed, hammock, desk and a book shelf. She put her pen and paper down and walked to the bookshelf, not noticing that the piece of paper had disappeared. She pulled a book off, it said; 'The Complete Sherlock Holmes'.

"Yes!" She yelled. _I have always wanted to read this book_.

The Doctor had gone down the hallway to and found his room. _Why had the TARDIS taken me here?_ He thought. He went in to find that his room, like the control room had 'regenerated'. He saw it had a T.V. screen, huge bookshelf, a zero-g chamber and a desk. He sat down at the desk. He found a piece of paper lying on the table, it read;

 _What I know about the Doctor:_

 _She is alien._

 _She might not be a she._

 _She owns a blue box that is her ship called the TARDIS._

 _The TARDIS doesn't like me._

 _The TARDIS can travel in Time and Space, but not everywhere._

 _She can't go to the 1969 Space launch_

 _The Titanic_

 _World War I_

 _World War II_

 _The Time that Agatha Christine disappeared_

 _The first colony of Mars_

 _The Aztecs_

 _Technically ay big points in time_

 _She is over 3000 years old._

 _I'm am not the first to travel with her._

 _She is the last of her kind._

 _Has a difficult relationship with the TARDIS._

 _I don't think I can trust her._

 _Possibly hunts aliens._

 _Technically abducted me._

 _What I know about the TARDIS_

 _It's telepathic._

 _Can rearrange everything when it wants._

 _Can make things appear when it wants._

 _It's Chameleon Circuit isn't working so it can't disguise itself._

 _It's outside is permanently stuck as a 1950's Policebox._

 _So far it has a(n):_

 _Kitchen_

 _Dining room_

 _Doctor's office_

 _Bedroom_

 _Museum_

 _Rollercoaster_

 _Game room_

 _Restroom_

 _Another bedroom_

 _Computer Room_

' _Amy and Rory's Room'_

' _Rose's Room'_

' _Martha's room'_

' _Donna's Room'_

' _Clara's Room'_

' _Dangerous things I took from U.N.I.T. and Torchwood'_

 _Library_

 _A room that has a video play of an old man with white hair a black jacket, going around a mansion. He would open doors and occasionally run from a creature. It was under moth eaten cloths and flies flying around it._

 _A movie theater_

 _A room with a bed and a picture of a woman with brown hair and kid-ish face._

 _A room with a video of different women laughing with different men. A man in leather and slightly large ears. A man with spikey hair and a trench coat. A man with a bowtie and floppy hair. And a man and the woman in the painting with the old man. And then The Doctor and me on the TARDIS._

 _A room of screechy sounding music, possibly in his own language._

 _Swimming Pool_

 _When it travels it does it very crazily._

"What?" He asked, "What is this," He continued, even though he knew the answer.

"Take me to her," He commands of his TARDIS.


	7. Chapter: 7

Chapter: 7

 **Hello hope you like this chapter :-D!**

The Doctor walked down a hall of the TARDIS. She felt betrayed, but she didn't know why, she had only just met her. _I guess I thought she would be my companion._ She walked down the hall, she came across a door. It was named 'Emma's Room'.

"Is this where she is?" The Doctor asks. The TARDIS makes an approving sound. Before she opens the door she stops, _I won't ask her, not yet._ She opens the door to her room, to find that she was reading the Sherlock Holmes. She didn't know that she was there. The Doctor looked at the room, she saw a bookshelf, hammock, bed and desk. She set the paper on the desk, and left the room. She went to her bedroom, why did that list bother her so much. The Doctor got up after 10 minutes and went back to her room. _I won't act offended._ She promised herself. She opened the door and sat down on the bed. She hadn't looked up.

"What you readin'?" She asked only to start a conversation. She lifts the front cover to show the Doctor and keeps on reading.

"Oi," She says to get her attention. She looks up.

"Am I allowed to read?" She asked in a whiney voice.

"Nope!" The Doctor said in a playful voice, "So do you want to go see Neil now?"

"Yes!" She put the book down and got up immediately. The Doctor got up and lead her out of the room.

Once they were in the control room the Doctor pulled some levers and they were off.

One crazy ride later they were on Earth, 1975.

"Remember Johann, call me Johann," The Doctor said before they got out. When he opened the doors, they weren't on Earth.

"Damn," But her and Emma walked out to find they were on Rackeeon, a Earth like planet,

"Auf geht es!" The Doctor says, and he starts exploring. They saw Rackee everywhere. Walking, running, talking.

* * *

Grace Trinity's Point of view.

I woke up at 5:45, and got ready for school, I took a brush through my long brown wavy hair, and looked in the mirror. I was pale, with freckles, as usual. I got my sweatshirt and threw it on over my t-shirt, and put on my black glasses. It was in March and a fairly pretty warm day, so I put my sandals on. I went downstairs, it was now 6:00 and I had about 30 minutes to make breakfast for everyone, my parents were at work, well my Mom was and my Dad... wasn't here.

 **I thank Destine Star for making Grace Trinity. She is a my most devoted reader so thank you Destine Star. Now please continue reading an please leave comments! Also I am writing another story called The Convergence about the Doctor's and his companions stuck in a house. It is a very interactive story (For ex: As an old twist you could leave a review with a cannon characters name in it and they would come to the house!) So please read it!**


	8. Chapter: 8

Chapter: 8

 **I realize I haven't posted in a while, well for two weeks I had lost my flash drive, and for the last I had suffered a slight writes block. I will now be updating Wednesdays and Saturdays! I will try and post a longer chapter!**

The Doctor and Emma walked along the road of Rackeeon.

"So where to first?" The Doctor asked.

"I wanted to meet Neil Armstrong, thank you very much," She whines.

"I am going to let you in on a secret," The Doctor says,

"Ok, what is it?" Emma asks.

"I don't actually have control over where the TARDIS goes, she decides where I go and when. I occasionally can choose where to go but that's like never," The Doctor says. Emma sighs.

"So where first A or B?" The Doctor asks.

"A, I guess," Emma responds. The Doctor's face lit up and she started running. They arrive at a restaurant, named the _'The Star Dine'_. They go in and sit down at an open table. Emma looks at the menu and asks;

"Why is it in English? Shouldn't they be speaking some alien language?"

"The TARDIS translates everything for you," The Doctor replied while looking at the menu.

"Hmmm, _'No So Blow Flo'_ , looks good," The Doctor says to herself. Emma looks around the menu for _'No So Blow Flo'_.

"What is that? It says; _'A dish straight from Raxacoricofallapatorius, that consists of Raxa (Shortened term for '_ _Raxacoricofallapatorius_ _' and 'Raxacoricofallapatorians') meat and shredded fallop extract.'_ That sound disgusting, it says Raxi meat, indicating meat from a Raxacoricofallapatorians. That's cannibalism!" Emma says with a green aspect to her face.

"Raxa meat, means meat from Raxacoricofallapatorius, not from a Raxacoricofallapatorians, there is only one type of meat from Raxa, that is Slowno, it's like a slimyer beef with lemons," The Doctor explains. Emma rolls her eyes.

"I guess, if your having it, I will take _'No So Blow Flow'_ , how do we order?"

"You just did," The Doctor said through a smirk.

"Your not impressive," Emma says.

"Not impressive eh'? The Chefs pick up brainwaves that our specifically registered for the menu items, they cook it and give it to the teleporting waiters. Also the cooks can safely tap into the Time Vortex and get it done within seconds," She says.

" _Wow, I guess I am the 'I-am-going-to-impress-you' Type,"_ The Doctor thinks. She internally sighs.

" _Just like my eleventh regeneration_."

The waiter arrived with two plates with a blue looking meat, with a red thing on top. The waiter left almost immediately. Emma looked and screeched.

"What the Hell is that!"

"Calm down... it's what you ordered!" He tells her.

—

Grace Trinity got home to find that it was wrecked, but before she could do anything she was covered by a transmat beam. She woke up on Rackeeon, in a cage.

"Where am I?" She asks aloud.


	9. Discontinuation

I am very sorry about being late on a chapter. I will start a new series about the 13th Doctor and discontinue this one. The series will have the same characters (Grace and possibly Emma) but will have them older and the Doctor will be a man.

s/11966650/1/Reborn-Season-1

Here is the remake!


End file.
